Hello Celeb!
by Bhatara Yura
Summary: Karena ulah Sasuke yang manja, boros, pemalas, dan suka se-enaknya. Akhirnya, sang Kakak dan Ayahnya mengirim dia ke Luar Negeri ke tempat terpencil, untuk melatihnya di bawah Pimpinan gadis yang umurnya lebih muda darinya namun tegas dan Ganas. akankah Sasuke bertahan di tempat itu, atau memilih kabur kembali ke rumahnya yang ada di Jepang?/Mind to R&R please.


_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Story by Bhatara Yura**_

_**Rate : T-M (but, no Lemon!)**_

_**Genre: Drama, Romance, maybe Comedy, Friendship.**_

_**MainPair: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gj, cerita aneh, Typo bertebaran, EYD, AU, **_**Sasuke versi RTN **** (Alias Playboy), **_**semoga tema cerita tidak terlalu berat, namun entahlah (?), kata-kata lumayan kasar dan frontal, dan posisi mereka akan terbalik, Dll!**_

* * *

Hello Celeb!

.

.

**DLDR!**

.

Dentuman musik di sebuah Diskotik Ternama di Pusat kota Tokyo itu menghiasi malam Seorang lelaki yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa di ujung ruangan. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman menggoda khasnya, yang siap membuat Gadis manapun selalu melayang. Lengannya yang dibentangkan itu kini dipenuhi oleh beberapa wanita dengan pakaian yang super-duper seksi dan tipis yang siap menghabiskan malam dengannya.

Suara musik yang memekakan telinga itu seolah tidak diterima oleh gendang telinga Laki-laki tersebut. Jika dilihat dari gestur tubuhnya, dia memang tampan –kelewat Perfect malah!, tinggi, rambutnya yang berbentuk emo dan hitam sekelam malam itu, matanya yang Tajam dan siap menghipnotis gadis manapun, kulitnya yang pucat layaknya Vampir, namun malah menambah sejuta ketampanannya yang tidak pernah pudar, dan lagi yang pasti dompetnya yang selalu tebal sehingga membuat dirinya selalu dalam keadaan siap untuk menyewa semalaman dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di sekelilingnya kini.

Yah, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pengangguran kaya raya.. Yah, karena ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang sukses dalam Usaha peternakan Rusanya, dan juga tak terkecuali Ayahnya memiliki sebuah Universitas tekenal Se-Jepang, dan memiliki 2 Rumah Sakit besar yang juga cukup terkenal Se-Jepang yang kini di jalankan oleh Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Sedangkan dirinya? Oh, tentu saja dia hanya perlu duduk diam, melihat kakaknya bekerja tanpa melakukan apapun, menhamburkan uang kesana-kemari yang tidak akan pernah habis stocknya karena setiap satu bulan sekali uang tersebut selalu bertambah di kartu kreditnya, dan menjadi seorang pemalas.

Bisa saja dia bekerja di salah satu Rumah Sakit kakaknya, atau di Peternakan Ayahnya atau juga, dia menjadi Kepala Direktur di Universitas Ayahnya itu. Sayangnya, dia terlalu malas. Bahkan jika disuruh bekerja alasannya cukup simpel namun dapat membuat sang kakak maupun ayah Bungkam!

Pertama, di Peternakan Rusa: "Aku tidak tau cara menjalankan peternakan Rusa, lagipula jika aku yang mengurusnya kemungkinan saja semua Rusa itu akan mati." Jawabnya simpel.

Kedua, di Universitas: "Aku tidak cukup sabar untuk mengajar Murid-murid bodoh seperti itu, bisa-bisa mereka mengundurkan diri dari sini dan pinda ke Universitas lainnya dan Univ. Milik kita akan tercoreng namanya hanya karena Aku, Seorang anak Uchiha tidak bisa mendidik mereka dengan baik." Dan alasan itu benar-benar ampuh hengkang dari Universitas Ayahnya.

Terakhir, Rumah Sakit: "Aku tidak punya minat dibidang kedokteran, dan jika kalian memaksa kemungkinan pasien yang ku operasi 99,9 persen akan gagal, alias mereka mati."

Sang ayah maupun kakak pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk bungsu ini, bisa bisa perusahaan mereka bangkrut semua. Sebenarnya hanya 1 orang yang bisa mengerem tingkah laku Uchiha Bungsu ini, sayangnya orang tersebut telah meninggal, hingga kini tidak ada yang bisa menahan kemauan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Dan inilah sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak Mikoto meninggal saat Sasuke masih remaja, kelakuannya semakin menjadi. Setiap malam keluar dengan –entah siapa. Pulang hampir pagi buta, sekolah selalu bolos –dan untung nilainya selalu pas dengan KKM yang telah ditentukan oleh sekolahnya. Dan kini setelah dia lulus dan hampir 2 tahun, dia selalu berkelakuan seperti ini. Se-enak jidatnya sendiri, tanpa menyadari jerih payah sang Ayah dan juga Kakaknya yang setiap pagi dan malam bekerja keras untuk menghidupi semua kebutuhan foya-foyanya.

Yah, itulah Uchiha Sasuke.. hidup hanya bisa dengan mengandalkan uang dari kantong Ayah dan Kakaknya saja..

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda yang menghiasi kepalanya. –Haruno Sakura- melihat teman-teman se-base campnya sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Ke-lima temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Sakura-" dan Tentenlah yang merespon duluan. "-kami sedang membaca laporan-laporan yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya-san." Jawab Tenten sekenanya. Matanya kembali terfokus kepada tumpukan kertas tebal yang kini sedang di genggamnya itu.

Kini mereka tinggal di sebuah Perkampungan ditengah Gurun. Di sebuah pedesaan terpencil di Afrika. Mereka semua merupakan Relawan-relawan yang dikirim oleh Jepang untuk membantu Kehidupan desa kecil ini yang serba kekurangan. Dan rata-rata para relawan disini berasal dari daerah yang berbeda.

"Laporan apa?" tanya Sakura, sang ketua dari anggota tersebut. "Laporan masalah-masalah yang ada di daerah sini, masalah kesehatan, Pendidikan, Kriminalitas. Sejak kedatangan kita kemari setahun yang lalu, jumlah Krimnalitas yang ada di desa ini sedikit berkurang. Dan Karena Hinata juga Naruto seorang relawan Guru, Pendidikan disini dapat sedikit meningkat sehingga jumlah kebodohan sedikit berkurang." Lanjut Tenten.

"Lalu kesehatan?" tanya Sakura. Padahal dia tau perkembangan kesehatan yang ada disini, karena dialah yang selalu mengurusi masalah kesehatan. Hanya saja, ini pertanyaan basa-basi. Tenten menoleh ke-arah Sakura yang hanya menatap dirinya biasa saja, seolah pertanyaan tadi memang kewajiban untuk dipertanyakan.

"Hh.. Sakura jika kau sudah tau, kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Tenten malas. Sakura hanya terkekeh ringan. "Baik-baik, maaf aku hanya iseng saja." Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kini dia memilih ikut bergabung dalam kesibukan teman-temannya yang ada dibawah pohon rindang –yang sangat jarang ada di daerah Afrika, mengingat ini merupakan daerah Gurun Pasir yang tanahnya tandus.

Base camp mereka memang terletak agak jauh dari sini, mengingat mereka juga harus tinggal dekat dengan daerah perkampungan jika ada masalah darurat. Yah, mereka semua hampir seumuran. Tenten berusia sekitar 23 tahun, Sakura dan Ino yang seumuran yaitu 20 tahun, Naruto berusia 22 tahun seumuran dengan Hinata dan Neji berusia sekitar 25 tahun.

Tunggu? Sakura yang termuda, lalu mengapa dirinya yang menjadi Ketua di sini? Ah, tentu saja karena sikapnya yang tegas dan tidak pandang bulu, juga yang paling ditakuti oleh teman-temannya karena jika dirinya mengamuk semua kata-kata kasarnya keluar. Jauh dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang gadis berwajah manis. Dan karena itulah dia dipilih menjadi ketua dengan sikap tegas dan egoisnya yang cocok sebagai Ketua itu.

Dan disinilah mereka, dikirim oleh Jepang sebagai Relawan sejak setahun yang lalu. Tanpa paksaan, dan atas kesadaran mereka masing –masing.

"A-ano, Minna-san aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang kita." Suara kalem itu menyambut telinga mereka, seluruh orang mennoleh ke arah gadis yang kini sedang membawa 2 buah rantang ditangannya. Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, serta pipinya yang selalu kemerah-merahan itu menatap mereka dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Uwaah.. Hinata-chan, kali ini kau memasakan apa? Kami sudah sangat lapar!" Seru Tenten gembira ketika melihat 2 buah rantang yang ada di tangannya. Naruto yang sejak tadi diam serius terhadap laporannya, kini menoleh ke arah Hinata karena aroma makanannya yang menggugah selera nya. Dilihat jam tangannya. Jam 01.25 rupanya.

"Ck, kau ini! Hanya bisa berteriak ya? seharusnya kau membantu Hinata-chan membawakan rantang ini." Sindir Naruto sambil membawakan 2 buah rantang itu. Tenten hanya memeletkan lidahnya tidak peduli terhada ucapan Naruto. Dan semua melihatnya! Wajah Hinata tambah memerah ketika Naruto membantunya membawakan rantang makanannya itu.

"Biar saja, sudah ada kau lalu untuk apa aku membantu?" ejek Tenten terhadap Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus malas menanggapi pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan Tenten itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keluarga barunya bertengkar seperti itu. Hal biasa baginya melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Tunggu dimana Neji dan Ino?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari tidak ada Neji disekitar mereka. Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makanan, menjawab sambil sibuk sendiri.

"Ah, d-dia sedang ada pekerjaan di desa membenahi pipa air yang bocor. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali. Sedangkan Ino, dia sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk kita di tenda." Jawab Hinata, lalu tertawa ketika melihat adegan dimana Naruto memukul tangan Tenten yang hendak mencomot sebuah daging panggang yang dibawakan oleh Hinata.

"Oh.." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk. Dan makan siang pun terjadi dibawah pohon rindang tersebut dengan keadaan yang sangat-sangat ramai karena adu mulut antara Tenten dan Naruto juga Ino lalu Sakura.

Sungguh, suasana yang sangat ramai.. ditambah Neji telah bergabung dan ikut saling mengejek Naruto juga Tenten mendukung Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

Di tempat lain, langkah kaki Sasuke tampak berat. Matanya setengah terpejam karena mengantuk. Sudah hampir menjelang subuh, dan dia baru saja pulang. Ayah dan kakaknya? Ah, mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. Toh Sasuke juga tidak ambil pusing dengan mereka. Yang penting baginya, Uang di kartu kreditnya selalu tersedia.

Well, jika ditanya apa Sasuke anak _Broken Home_ sampai suka berfoya-foya layaknya anak Broken? Ah, tentu saja tidak.. malah dia sangat disayangi oleh kakak dan ayahnya, Walau Sasuke dulu sangat dimanja oleh ibunya. Dia tetap penurut kepada ibunya, dan ini terjadi sejak ibunya sakit-sakitan, hingga wafat.

Tanpa diketahui Uchiha bungsu, seseorang tengah mengawasi dirinya dari bawah tangga dengan pakaian serba gelap, sehingga bayangan dirinya tidak nampak. Dia melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan Sempoyongan kesana-kemari, dan bau parfum yang menyengat dan bermacam macam menguar dari tubuhnya.

Orang tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke dari bawah, sampai Uchiha tersebut masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah masuk, orang tersebut –yang ternyata pesuruh dari Uchiha Fugaku, segera berjalan menghampiri sebuah ruangan di lantai 1.

Dia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, lalu segera masuk ketika mendengar suara 'Masuk' dengan suara berat khasnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku to the point. Itachi hanya diam memandang suruhan ayahnya itu tanpa ekspresi. Sang pesuruh pun hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan. Terdengar helaan nafas besar dari Mulut sang ayah maupun sang kakak. Entah mengapa, adiknya ini sangat susah untuk diatur! Dan ini entah keberapa kalinya Uchiha Sasuke pulang hampir menjelang subuh.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Usir Itachi halus. Pesuruh itupun hanya mengangguk lalu segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Suasana hening menghiasi kantor tersebut, sampai Itachi angkat bicara.

"Jadi? Bagaimana Tousan?" tanya Itachi. Fugaku hanya diam sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan dagunya. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras. "Adikmu, sangat susah diatur. Aku sudah menyerah untuk mengurusnya." Jawab Fugaku pasrah.

Itachi terdiam. Sasuke sangat bebal dan susah diatur, entahlah.. dia tipe orang terutup walaupun terlihat sekali dia seorang Playboy kelas kakap. Tapi wanita-wanita yang selalu berada ditangannya itu tidak dapat mengorek informasi secara mendetail karena tertutupnya Sasuke. Seolah ada pembatas tipis didalam dirinya, namun tidak dapat seorang pun menembus pertahannya itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita masukan dia ke akademi Militer Jepang?" tanya Itachi mencoba memberi solusi. Fugaku kembali terdiam. Entahlah, dia rasa Akademi militer Jepang tidak akan mempan, Sasuke itu cerdas. Serumit apapun penjagaan disana, dia pasti tau dengan cepat bagaimana cara kaburnya dari sana.

"Kurasa, itu tidak cocok dengannya. Kau tau, adikmu terlalu cerdas jika di titipkan disana, lagi pula anak itu sangat benci dengan Militer." Jelas Fugaku datar, Itachi kinilah yang terdiam. Namun, sebelum Itachi sempat berbicara.. Ayah Sasuke berkata "Dia harus tinggal di luar negeri." Lanjut Fugaku.

"Ah!" pekik Itachi tertahan, dia sepertinya berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan. Dia lalu menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Fugaku -ayahnya, yang kini menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Aku tau dimana tempatnya. Tapi aku harus mencari informasi mengenai mereka dulu, berikan aku waktu 3 hari untuk mendapatkan informasi yang akurat dan tepat, karena sepertinya itu tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menghilangkan sifat angkuh dan egoisme Sasuke." Jelas Itachi lengkap dengan senyuman tipisnya yang masih belum hilang.

Fugaku hanya bisa terpaku kepada Itachi yang kini menatapnya dengan sedikit antusias. Dan, karena seperti tidak ada jalan lain dia pun menyetujui permintaan Itachi.

Well... Sasuke, Welcome in my world.

.

.

"_Kaichou_.." Panggilan tersebut, sontak membuat Sakura mendongak dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji menyerahkan sebuah Map berwarna Biru kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap map Biru tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak akan menjelaskannya, jika dia tidak membacanya dahulu. Dengan terpaksa Tangan kanannya meraih Map biru tersebut dan segera membuka halaman pertamanya.

"Itu laporan mengenai Keuangan kita." Jelas Neji setelah Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar isi dari map tersebut.

"Pemerintah dari Afrika maupun Jepang, secara mendadak menurunkan nominal uang yang biasanya dikirimkan ke kita."

Sakura terbalak dan segera menatap Neji dengan tatapan Tajam. "Bagaimana bisa !?" tanyanya setengah membentak. Sedangkan Neji hanya menatap datar Sakura tanpa rasa ada takut sedikitpun. Lalu dia menjelaskan inti permasalahannya.

"Dikarenakan Afrika sedang mengalami Krisis Ekonomi karena para pejabat terkena kasus Korupsi, sedangkan Jepang sedang ada masalah dengan Korea Selatan, mengenai perebutan pulau yang tepat berada di tengah perbatasan antara Korea dan Jepang.

"Dan perebutan pulau tersebut, ternyata membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk mencari pendukung agar Jepang memenangkan Hak atas pulau tersebut. Jadilah kita yang menjadi korban, sedangkan orang yang terkena DBD disini menunggak jumlahnya karena kita kekurangan biaya."

Jelas Neji tanpa jeda. Sakura hanya mampu terdiam. Oh, presetan pemerintah itu! tidak bisakah mereka memikirkan orang-orang yang sedang meregang nyawa disini, dan malah memperebutkan pulau itu atau malah mengambil jatah Rakyat untuk biaya berobat mereka.

Seketika pening menjalar di dahi Sakura. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur reflek memijat pelan dahinya yang lebar itu. 'Ya Tuhan..' Desisnya dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kaichou?" tanya Neji dengan raut wajahnya yang tetaplah.. Datar.

Sakura masih berpikir, bisa saja dia menarik seluruh uang tabungan dirinya dan juga teman-temannya. Tapi itu juga akan membuat mereka dalam keadaan sulit. Dan para Pasien juga membutuhkan banyak obat agar mereka cepat sembuh, juga ditambah lagi pemerintah sialan itu tidak ikut bertanggung jawab masalah Air bersih disekitar sini.

Jadilah, sekali lagi uang mereka menjadi korban. 'Politik dan Pemerintah itu memang benar-benar Munafik!' Umpat Sakura masih dalam keadaan berpikir. Neji masih dengan sabar menunggu Sakura untuk segera memutuskan sambil berdiri. Dan di menit terakhir, Sakura menghela nafas besar lalu segera menatap Neji dengan mantap –walaupun matanya sedikitsayu akibat kelelahan.

"Malam ini, panggil seluruh anggota kesini. Kita akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan mereka." Ucap Sakura lesu. Neji, hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu segera keluar dari kantor Sakura –yang hanyalah sebuah tenda dengan ukuran sedang.

.

.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan di tengah rapat itu. Tumben sekali Sakura mengumpulkan mereka di tenda kantornya. "Kita –tidak maksudku Pemerintah terlibat masalah lagi, ke-2 pemerintah dari Negara masing masing mengurangi Jatah pengiriman uang kita setiap bulan karena mereka semua tertimpa masalah." Jelas Sakura singkat.

"Sedangkan jumlah Pasien yang terkena penyakit DBD semakin bertambah setiap harinya, begitu pula kita juga kekurangan pasokan Air bersih." Lanjut Neji.

"Jadi pada intinya, kita kekurangan biaya Jidat?" tanya Ino dengan suara khasnya itu. Sakura menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk. Semua yang ada diruangan Sakura kembali terdiam. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto angkat bicara.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan Tabungan kita masing-masing? Setidaknya itu masih cukup bukan untuk obat-obatan selama beberapa hari bukan? Dan selama itu kita bisa mencoba mencari pinjaman untuk menanggung biaya Obat-obatan." Jelas Naruto mencoba memberi ide.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang kini balas menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Dari pada kita kehilangan nyawa seorang pasien, lebih baik kita kehilangan Uang. Harta bisa dicari Sakura-chan, sedangkan Kehidupan.. Itu tidak ada harganya." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura terpaku dengan ucapan Naruto, 'Kata-kata itu.. Harta bisa dicari, sedangkan Hidup tidak bisa dicari. Sangat mirip' sejenak pikiran Sakura melayang ke masa lalunya. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, dan dia tersenyum... Tipis namun Manis.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengusulkan ini ke kalian, hanya saja Uang kalian juga sudah sering kutarik untuk menangani masalah Air bersih.. jadi, apa tidak masalah jika-

"Tentu Saja Jidat!" potong Ino dengan semangat sekaligus tidak terima. "Sebagai Dokter aku tau rasanya bagaimana jika kita kehilangan nyawa seorang pasien kita! Aku juga masih punya banyak tabungan di Rekening ku."

"A-ano Sakura-chan, aku juga punya banyak tabungan di Rekening ku. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengambilnya separunh dari tabunganku untuk membantu biaya pengobatan Pasien disini." Jelas Hinata dengan Gugupnya yang seperti biasa.

Sakura kembali tersenyum sembari menatap Hinata yang kini tersenyum balik kepada dirinya. 'Yah.. untuk kali ini aku berterimakasih karena memiliki teman yang peduli seperti ini.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Dan malam itu.. mereka semua segera mengumpulkan dana yang tersisa, lalu menambahkan dengan uang tabungan mereka alias Gaji mereka setiap bulan yang mereka dapatkan. Memang tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya ini cukup untuk beberapa hari.

.

.

Pagi itu, Mansion Uchiha tampak sangat sepi.. hanya beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang untuk membersihkan ini dan itu. ada juga yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk seorang Pemuda yang sedang asyik bergumul di kasurnya ini.

Itachi, yang belum berangkat sengaja berjalan dengan perlahan ke kamar Adiknya yang berada di lantai dua. Jalannya sangat teratur dan sangat tenang. Namun, saat dia sampai di depan pintu kamar adiknya, yang dia lihat hanyalah dua orang Maid berdiri dengan wajah takut-takut. Membuat Itachi mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung, sontak mengagetkan kedua Maid itu, dan membuat mereka menoleh cepat karena terkejut seketika pula mereka membungkukan badan ke arah Itachi. Itachi membiarkan mereka berdua melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka dulu sebelum berbicara ke dirinya.

"A-ano.. Tuan muda, sejak tadi tidak mau bangun. Dan kami berdua malah diusir dari kamarnya." Jawab Seorang pelayan dengan rambut coklatnya yang diikat ekor kuda itu gugup. Itachi, kembali menghela napas besar. Ah, sampai kapan adiknya ini mau berbuat seenaknya seperti ini?

"Biarkan aku yang membangunkannya, kalian turunlah." Ucapnya dengan sedikit jengah, para Maid tersebut mengangguk pelan, lalu membungkukan badannya –kebiasaan mereka sebelum pergi dari hadapan sang majikan.

Setelah kepergian kedua Maid itu. Itachi kembali menatap datar pintu yang ada didepannya. Kenapa dia hobi bermalas-malasan sih? Bisiknya dalam hati, kembali dia mengambil nafas besar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu yang berukuran raksasa dan setebal 10 cm itu. Dengan cepat dia memegang kenop pintu kamar Sasuke, dan memutarnya lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Dan terpampanglah, kamar Uchiha Sasuke yang berukuran Raksasa untuk seorang pemuda yang meniduri kamar ini. Terlihat di kasur King Size itu, seorang pemuda berambut Dark Blue sedang tidur di atas kasurnya dengan lelap. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Oi Sasuke, sudah pagi.. kau ingin tidur terus disini?" Ucap Itachi dengan intonasi datar, namun dengan suara cukup keras. Bukannya malah bangun, Sasuke malah menggeliat pelan di atas kasurnya, seolah mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu tertidur kembali.

Itachi berdecak kesal, kenapa anak ini hobi sekali dengan tidur menjelang pagi dan bangun menjelang sore hari?!

Hampir saja dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur Uchiha Sasuke untuk menarik selimut tebalnya itu, sebelum sebuah telepon menginstupsi acaranya. Itachi segera meraih telepon tersebut lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya.

"Halo.."

"..."

"Oh, kau sudah menemukannya?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, 15 menit lagi aku akan datang ke kantor. Kutunggu laporanmu disana."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ah, ternyata ini lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Well.. Sasuke sepertinya Neraka sebentar lagi akan menyambut mu.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Salam kenal semuanya, kalian bisa memanggilku Yura atau Bathara, itu terserah kalian. Yang pasti aku ini cewek, jadi mungkin lebih pantes di panggil Yura. Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.. =A= jadi langsung saja..

Maaf, jika ada Typo, atau cerita tidak nyambung, karena ini cerita ini cerita pertamaku di fandom Naruto dengan chara Sasuke Sakura (Naruto). Dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kotak riview. Mungkin di chapter ke tiga atau kedua Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Sakura dkk.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.. akhir kata.

_**Mind to Riview? Thanks before.. :3  
**_


End file.
